1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, for example, to a method of manufacturing finFET devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and downsized, the height distribution of gate electrodes of the semiconductor device has been rising as a major interest.